


The Omega that Suffered

by Simply_Butter



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Happy ending if I'm nice enough, How Do I Tag, IF YOU GET TRIGGERED EASILY DONT READ, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, No.mercy - Freeform, Omega Verse, Possible Rape, VIOLENCE A LOT OF IT, idk what else to say, not responsible for your hearts, omega changkyun, other kpop groups are here and involved with Changkyun, please read warnings, rip changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_Butter/pseuds/Simply_Butter
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries so all I can say is Monsta X are asses to Changkyun. Changkyun ends up getting kidnapped and the other members don't care until they (possibly if I feel nice) see that they actually really need him





	1. Uno (I guess)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a story from my wattpad but I decided to bring it here. Also I'm sorry if this truly sucks. I was supposed to upload a story yesterday but got lazy so just have this. Enjoy it. I'm not responsible if y'all cry btw. Don't @ me on that

It's been a few hours after the results of No.Mercy . The atmosphere in the dorm room was filled with grief, anger, guilt, and hostility. They all felt grief for the two who weren't able to make it. They felt anger and hostility to the one who was allegedly at fault for it. And that one person felt guilt for existing and taking away the two young men's spot.

By this time, the two already left leaving Shownu, Wonho, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon alone with the boy who they felt caused it all. His name was I.M .

I.M's real name is Changkyun. Lim Changkyun. He never wanted this to happen. He never expected this to happen. He thought this was all one joke. One small horrible joke that was done on him for a reason he didn't know.

 He felt he was done for. He didn't have any reason to exist. They all hated him. He felt belittled and didn't know what to do. He was done. He couldn't handle it. Although that was the case he knew he had to keep going and do what it takes to succeed. 

At the current moment, he was sitting on a chair in his studio. The company had asked him and Jooheon to help write lyrics for their debuting album. Do to that, he had to work along side with him which made him very uncomfortable. Although Jooheon did open up to him in the middle of No.Mercy, that quickly changed when Changkyun was called. He went back to treating him like shit like the others. 

Changkyun sighed as he tried to think of lyrics. His brain was jumbled up with stuff, he didn't know what to write. Every time he wrote, it always came out boring or depressing. Sometimes even both. He thought about writing something close to the experience of No.Mercy but decided against it. It would anger them all. 

He layed his head down and pondered. He started to think about him entering No.Mercy and that's when it hit him. He decided to write about the way he came into the show. Which was, according to the others, by trespassing. 

For the whole time he was there he came up with the whole song. All he has to do is show Jooheon, get his approval, show their producer and he was all set. That may have sounded easy to do but Changkyun was extremely nervous. He didn't want to talk to Jooheon at all but for the sake of debuting, he had to. So he suck up his courage, got up, and went to Jooheon. 

"U-um. Jooheon?" Changkyun slightly stuttered. He was dead on nervous. Jooheon hated his guts so he was scared as to what he'd say. Jooheon looked at him with annoyance and answered back, "what do you want" Changkyun gulped a bit and stepped closer. "I-I finished writing the song and I wanted your approval..."

Jooheon looked at him and then at the paper in Changkyun's hand. He sighed and took it "It better be good. For the amount of time you wrote this there's mostly likely many mistakes. But of course because it was written by you." 

Changkyun felt a pang in his hart and bit his lip. He wanted to answer back to Jooheon but knew it would just cause him more problems so he kept his mouth shut. He waited silently as Jooheon read the lyrics. The silence was eating him up as he didn't know whether Jooheon liked it or not. He just hoped he did. 

Finally after awhile, Jooheon looked up from the paper and looked at him. "It's good. Take it to the producer and have him approve it. Next time take more time to write lyrics" he said and went back to whatever he was doing. 

To say Changkyun wasn't surprised would be a lie. He was extremely surprised that Jooheon hadn't insulted his work. He really was confused and surprised that Jooheon actually liked his work. He expected something worse from the guy. 

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, thanked Jooheon and ran to the producer's room. He was extremely excited to show the producer what he had written and hoped to his approval.

As he was heading towards the room, he ran into a few trainees. "Well well well. If it isn't Changkyun. How does it feel like to be promised to debut hm?" Changkyun was confused. How does it feel like to be promised to debut? He never was promised to debut. "I don't know what you mean..." "oh come on. You know what I'm talking about! You were promised to debut! That's the only reason you even made it!"

Changkyun frowned. It wasn't true. He never was promised to debut. He won on his own. He was confused a to why people thought that he was promised. "But I was never promi-" "you're still keeping up with that lie? Tsk tsk tsk Changkyun. I'll guess we'll have to punish you to show you the pain you've cost us" the trainee signaled the other trainees around him. He nodded his head towards Changkyun "grab him"


	2. Chapter due

"Grab him"

The trainees came forward and grabbed Changkyun while two of them were on the look out. "When will you learn Changkyun hm? You shouldn't lie to your elders" the trainee said as he kicked Changkyun in his gut, "when will you learn to stop stealing people's places huh!?!?"

Changkyun choked on his own breath and struggled to get out of their grips. He was in so much pain and tried to keep in his tears.

"I-I didn't mean t-" the trainee punched him this time. "You didn't mean to!?!? Cut the crap Changkyun! You knew you were stealing our places! We should've been on No.Mercy! Not your worthless ass! Can you even rap!?" The trainee repeatedly kept on beating Changkyun.

"I-I swear! I didn't mean t-to!" Changkyun desperately called out. He was in so much pain, tears were on the brink of coming out. He was hoping someone would come by and see the commotion and hello him out. But his hope slowly died.

"hold him down on the floor" the trainees pushed Changkyun down to the floor and held him down. The other trainee started to kick his sides and stomp on him, creating many bruises on his body.

Changkyun let out a sob, tears finally escaping his eyes as he was kicked repeatedly. "S-stop! Please!" He started to sob uncontrollably, unable to handle the pain that spiked up. The trainee dug his foot into Changkyun's rib, making him let out a scream. "Have you learned your lesson yet!?" He said as he dug his foot in more. "Y-yes!! I'm sorry I won't do I-it again!" The trainee dug his foot in one last time, Changkyun's body letting out a pop indicating he had dislocated his ribs.

The Trainee kicked him hard one last time. "I hope you've learned your lesson I.M. Boys, let's go" he spat at Changkyun and him and the trainees left.

Changkyun tried sitting up but let out a cry as he felt an intense amount of pain. He laid there on the floor for a good minute and slowly got up. He felt like collapsing so he held on to the wall. Slowly but surely, he continued off to the producers room. Luckily the trainee hadn't hit him in any exposable area so no one would find out.

He didn't want anyone to know for as he would feel burdened and that it would just arise more drama and problems. And of course, that's the last thing he wanted.

He finally arrived at the producers room and entered. He looked around for his producer and found him.

"Producer Joowon?" Changkyun called out. The producer looked up from his computer, noticing Changkyun, and smiled at him. "What's up Changkyun?" "I-i finished writing the lyrics for the debut song..." the producer's smile widened as he motioned Changkyun to come next to him. "Come here let me see!" Changkyun slowly walked towards him and gave him the paper. He hoped the producer would accept it.

After a long while for Changkyun, Joowon finally put the paper down. "Changkyun..." Changkyun gulped. He thought, what If he doesn't like it??? But Joowon laughed and smiled "Changkyun this is very good! You said you did it all by yourself right? Impressive! Well I guess we just have to find out the beat and rhythm for the song, record it, and film the music video!"

Changkyun was in shock. He didn't expect him to like it. Not at all. But he smiled. He was proud of himself. "Thank you Joowon. I'll let the others know about it. Thank you so much" "no problem Changkyun" Changkyun smiled and walked out. 

He was so happy he forgot he was beaten up a couple of minutes ago. He only remembered when he felt a string of pain going up his back. But he was too excited and went back to his studio where Jooheon still was.

Before going in, he knocked, waiting for Jooheon's approval of going in. Once he heard the 'come in' he opened the door. He walked up to Jooheon nervously. "U-um Jooheon? Producer Joowon accepted the lyrics... he said he just needed to figure out the beat and rhythm and then we could get into recording..."

Jooheon looked up from whatever he was doing. "It sucks we have to do your crappy song but whatever. As long as we debut" he got up, pushed his chair in, and went up to the door. "Before you leave, clean the studio okay. If you don't you better sleep with one eye open." And with that, he left.

Changkyun sat down as he sighed. Did his song really suck that bad? I mean if Producer Joowon accepted it and praised him, it must've been good!...right? 

Changkyun slowly got up and started to clean. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes and willed himself to not cry. Of course, it didn't work. One by one, his tears started falling down from his eyes, blurring up his vision. He then was reminded of the beating he received. 

He slid down to the floor and hugged his knees to his chest. Why him he thought? He didn't do anything wrong. At least, he thought so. Everyone thinks he cheated his way in but he never did. He doesn't understand why people thought like that. Maybe it was because the way he had came in and won. He sighed. He wished this was only a dream and that he'd wake up back with his old pack.

He got up and continued cleaning up. After he was done, he went to the storage room, got bandages, and bandaged up his wounds. He was pretty badly bruised all over. He was bleeding a bit too but that had dried up.

After he was done, he slowly headed back to the dorms, hoping everyone wouldn't bother him throughout the day. But he knew, that was too much to ever wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Rick Astley while writing this. Don't @ me.  
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter (I created a new one :) )  
> Instagram: @simply_butter  
> Twitter: @Simply_Buttered


	3. UM IM SO SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM REALLY SORRY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit sorry

Y'ALL IM SO SORREDYYY. I WAS WRITING THE NEW CHAPTER WHEN FOR SOME REASON MY PHONE MALFUNCTIONED AND TOOK NE OFF THE WEBSITE. AND I DIDNT SAVE BECAUSE I LITERALLY WORKED ON IT FOR 2 HOURS. IT WAS OVER 3,000 WOOOOOOORDS. IM SOREY Y'ALL. FORGIVE ME. IM A HORRIBLE UPDATER. I PROMISE TO RELEASE A CHAPTER TODAY! *BOWS DOWN* IM SORY MY FELLOW READERS. IM RAGING AS MUCH AS Y'ALL ARE I PROMISE-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IN SUPER SORRY


	4. Chapter Tre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun took a sip of his drink when he heard his name being called. "Changkyun?" His eyes widened. "Taehyuk?"  
> ____________________________________  
> "We don't want you here" Changkyun bit his lip "you're such a burden" his heart hurt. "We already have you're pathetic ass in this group. Why the hell would we want you in our pack" his heart completely shattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY. My brother's wedding was yesterday and today it was my cousin's birthday so I'm really sorry! I also kept forgetting to save. Ooofd. Y'all waaaay too kind btw

After an hour, Changkyun was finally done cleaning the studio. It was only 5pm so he decided to head out and get some coffee at a nearby cafe. 

He was still in so much pain so he slowly walked down the street. As he walked, he also thought about his old group. Nu'bility. He wondered how they were doing. Were they okay? Did they find a new company to be a trainee in? Did they get a chance to debut? He sighed. He really missed them so much.

He finally made it to the cafe and went on line to order his Americano. After he paid and got his Americano, he picked out a booth in a corner and sat down.

Changkyun took a sip from his drink when he heard his name being called. "Changkyun?" His eyes widened. "Taehyuk?" Right in front of him was his leader from his old group. And right behind Taehyuk were the rest of the members. 

"Changkyun!" "Guys!" Changkyun shot up from his seat and hugged them. It had been a while since he's seen them. He was busy with No.Mercy and debuting he never had time. 

"W-what are you guys doing here?" "Well we somehow all ran into each other across the street and decided to come here to catch up. We would've called you but we knew you were busy. So once we got our drinks, we went looking for seats and then Taehyuk saw you!" Jongyeon, the maknae of the group, stated. 

Changkyun was surprised that they all somehow met. "Well I'm not busy so let's catch up!" He sat back down and the rest soon followed.

"so how have you guys been?" "We've been okay. But how have you been? We know you're probably going through tough things right now..." Byunghwa said.

Changkyun bit his lips. So they did know. "I've been holding up good I guess... I mean there's sometimes conflict but I'm handling it pretty well"

The others frowned. They had watched No.Mercy and saw how the others treated him. They wished that they didn't have to get separated like they did so they could protect Changkyun from them. 

"Changkyun you could always drop out you know that right?" Taehyuk said as he reached forward to grab Changkyun hands. "I know but....I've made it so far I can't give up now. And I know that eventually they're going to take my hand and change..." 

Jeongwook sighed. "Changkyun you shouldn't continue this. You're going to have a relapse again. Remember what happened last time?"

Oh boy did Changkyun remember. While he was a trainee in Special K, he was pressured,bullied, and belittled. It caused him to go into depression which led to suicidal thoughts. And as you figured out, it led to cutting.

When he was chosen for Nu'bility he was an isolated person. He never interacted with the others. The others slowly poked at him and tried to get him to open up. Eventually, he told them what happened. Ever since that day, they made sure to protect and take care of him. But because they were no longer together, it was tougher for them. Now it's Changkyun's choice to do what he wishes.

"Well sadly I have to go now...I have a cerfew sadly" Changkyun said as he got up from his seat. "Well so do I. Hey, I'll make a group chat so we can all talk together and catch up more. Sounds good?" Jeongwook said. They all agreed and one by one left.

It was 30 minutes after their meet up when Changkyun arrived at the dorm. He really didn't want to be there but he had no choice. He had a cerfew. 

He opened the door and walked in. On the couch were all the members. They were talking about something in whispers so he tried to sneak past them and into the bathroom so that he would check up on his wounds. But the world hated him.

"I.M where the fuck have you been?!" He heard Kihyun yell as he was about to escape the living room. "I was at the studio clea-" "making excuses just to go and hang out!? Are you kidding me?! If you were at the studio then why the hell didn't Jooheon see you!?" "B-but I was t-" "enough Changkyun! Come here and sit. We have things to talk to you about"

Changkyun bit his lip and went to the living room. He sat down next to Jooheon (like he had a choice. The others took up space on the couch). 

"We're discussing about forming a pack. Because we don't have an omega we were planning on courting someone from another group." Hyunwoo explained. "We also decided you won't be part of the pack." Changkyun's eyes widened "w-what?"

"we don't want you here" he bit his lip. "You're such a burden" his heart hurt. "We already have your pathetic ass in this group. Why the hell would we want you in our pack" his heart completely shattered. 

He felt tears coming up so he put his head down and nodded softly. "Okay..." he got up and left the room. He walked towards the bathroom and locked the door.

He slid down the door and took his phone out and messaged Nu'bility.

 

**Changkyunnie**

_um...guys?_

**Byunghwa**

_whats up changkyunnie?_

**Jeongwook**

_everything okay?_

**Taehyuk**

_you okay Changkyun?_ **  
**

**Jongyeon**

_what happened?_

**Changkyun**

_Im leaving Monsta X... I can't handle it anymore... they don't want me part of the pack...I'm a burden to them...I'm pathetic..._ **  
**

Changkyun shut his phone off. He didn't want to read what the others were going to say. He got up and left the bathroom. He was going to go to the CEO and tell him he was going to quit. He could no longer handle it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this is late. Not my intention AT ALL. Oof I wrote this as i listened to Never Gonna Give You Up so I literally kept writing down the lyrics in this fic which is what made me also take long. I'm extremely sorry!  
> If you want to talk about this story and want to know how I plan to continue and end it or you just wanna chat and become friends, follow me on instagram!  
> IG: @simply_butter


	5. Chapter Quattro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't do that to us and neither can he! He won't leave this group!"
> 
> ___________________________________
> 
> "Changkyun you'll regret this"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh I'm not sorry

Changkyun finally arrived at the building. He called the CEO before hand so he was expecting him. He nervously went in and headed towards the CEO's office.

After a few minutes of walking he finally arrived and knocked, getting a loud "come in". He walked in and sat down in one of the seats in front of the CEO's desk.

"So Changkyun, what brought you here?" Kim Si Dae, the CEO, asked as he watched Changkyun sit. Changkyun looked down and fiddled with his fingers. "I-I was thinking and I don't think I should continue being part of Monsta X..."

Kim Si Dae's eyes widened. "The guys don't like me and neither do the fans...I know I don't belong and I think it was a mistake adding me. It also wouldn't be good for debut..." Changkyun bit his lip as he explained. "They don't want me part of the pack as well. They don't even know that I'm an Omega...they think I'm a Beta...its probably because of the suppressants I take tho...I just- I just really don't belong"

Kim Si Dae sighed. He didn't know it would go that far and he felt guilty. It was his fault in the first place. "Alright Changkyun... I'll give you a few choices." He took a deep breath. "One, continue being in the group but we'll switch out the members and make them debut as another group. Two, you can debut as a solo artist but you'll train for one more year. Three, you can continue training and wait till an opportunity comes by. Four, you can quit Starship. Five, you can debut in another group without waiting or a survival show. Or you can just quit Monsta X and stay a trainee for as long as you want. Whats your choice"

Changkyun scratched his head. He didn't know what to do. But he thought of an answer. "I'll stay as a trainee for as long as I want. I just want a break right now..." Kim Si Dae nodded. "Then it's settled. I will tell your manager that you've quit and we'll move your things to another dorm. I'll call the other members and tell them about this once you've moved out to avoid conflict." Changkyun bowed. "Thank you so much Kim Si Dae" "it's no problem Changkyun. Stay safe. And please don't use suppressants. They're bad for you" he nodded. "I will."

Changkyun then walked out and headed back towards the dorm he shared with the other members. It took him about 15 minutes so by the time he was there, his stuff was already packed and put in a van.

Then the manager, Hongsik, came out of the van and went towards Changkyun. "The CEO decided you shouldn't be in the same dorm building so you're being moved. It's more closer to the Starship building so it's easier for you okay?" Changkyun nodded. "Now let's head off to your dorm room. You need rest okay?"

after a 5-10 minute drive, they arrived. They drop everything off in the living room and as Hongsik was about to leave he put a hand on Changkyun's shoulder. "Although you may have left the group, im always going to care about you and be your manager even though I'm not. If you need anything let me know. If anyone isn't treating you right, let me know okay?" Changkyun nodded. "Thank you Hongsik. I appreciate it." Hongsik nodded then left.

Changkyun then walked into his room, set up his bed, laid down and tried to sleep. Eventually, after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

___________________________________

After dropping Changkyun off, Hongsik picked up the other members and took them to the Starship Building. They all entered and headed towards the CEO's office. They all finally arrived, went inside, and sat down.

"I called you all here to inform you of something. Today Changkyun came to me and quit being part of Monsta X. He left the group." Kim Si Dae informed them all. "Thank god. He finally understood we don't want him." Minhyuk said as he crossed his arms.

Kim Si Dae glared at them. "Due to this, I have no choice but to disband you all. Monsta X will no longer exist." The members stared at him with wide eyes. "You can't do that!" Hoseok shouted.

"Do to the way you all treated him, you will only debut by survival shows. You will train for one more year before you can be picked for a show. I will not be choosing who will be apart of it. The producers will. But they'll know about how you treated Changkyun." Kihyun shot up from his seat and slammed his hands down on the desk. "You can't do that to us and neither can he! He can't leave this group! I'll make sure of it!" "Mine and Changkyun's decision are final. Unless Changkyun comes up to me and tells me, I will not let Monsta X debut."

"Well it's not like we care. We don't want his pathetic excuse of a Beta in our group." Jooheon says as he stands up to leave. Kim Si Dae sighs. "He's not a Beta. He's an Omega." They all froze. "Changkyun is an Omega. He's just using suppressants to keep himself safe." The others were shocked about this. Now that they knew he was an Omega they wanted him back.

"Where's Changkyun!?" Hoseok shot up from seat. "Where is he!?" "I'm not going to tell you. You will not bother him at all. He's gone through enough already. What more does he need." Kim Si Dae sighed. "Hongsik take them back. Changkyun already took his things and moved correct?" Hongsik nodded. "Yes. I helped him settle in his new dorm and made sure he was there safely."

Kihyun looked at them "what do you mean he moved." "As Hongsik said, he moved out of the dorm and building. Like you guys said, you didn't want him, so he did you all. Favor and left." "Hongsik take them back now."

They all left and went back to the dorms. After they all arrived Hyungsik left but not before gazing at them in disappointment.

"So he's an Omega..." "yup..." "we have to make him comeback and join our pack" Hyungwon says as he sits down on the couch. "Are you stupid? We can't make him part of the pack. We don't even want him." Hoseok said. "We need him in honor to debut. And we're all Alphas and we need an Omega. What if one day one of us goes into a rut? We need an omega." Hyunwoo but his lip. "How do we convince him to come back" "I know a way he'll come back. He'll have no choice but to" Kihyun says as he gets up and walks out.

"Changkyun you'll regret this. You'll regret leaving our group. Just you wait Changkyun...just you wait. Just you wait." Kihyun whispered to himself as he headed to his room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have to change the tags. There's gon be sum smut if ya know what I mean ;)   
> ANYWAYS! I finally explained why they thought he was a Beta. He was suppressants which stopped his heat which stopped him from smelling much.   
> If you enjoyed this, leave a kudo and a comment so I know how much y'all enjoyed it!   
> If you wanna talk about how I'll end this chapter and how I'll be continuing it, want to give suggestions or you just wanna chat with me, follow me on Instagram!  
> @simply_butter


	6. Chapter Cinque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Kihyun is all I'm gonna say. Kihyun mhmm. Yup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated?? BUTTER WHAT IS!?!? I know. Who is this and what did they do to Butter. Butter never updates this quickly. Well my butterings, this is your queen butter updating twice. This is rare okay. So be happy

~~~~It was the next day and Kihyun was on the move. He had woken up at 4am and started to investigate where Changkyun was. It was almost 6 now and he finally found out where he was located. He was living in the closest building to Starship and was on the highest floor.

He finally arrived to Changkyun's dorm and knocked. A minute later, the door opened. "Can I help y-" Changkyun stopped. In front of him was Kihyun looking as if he was out to kill. As Changkyun was about to close the door, Kihyun pushed the door opened,forced himself through the door and shut it. He quickly locked the door and pushed Changkyun against the wall.

Kihyun lowered his head and sniffed Changkyun's neck. "Mm you have a stronger scent now. Is that because you stopped being on suppressants?" Kihyun dug his nose into Changkyun's neck, also giving his neck little nibbles. 

Changkyun gulped and tried to get away from him, only for Kihyun to push his hands above his head and push himself closer to Changkyun. "Who do you think you are to leave this group hm? You think you're all that mm? That you can just leave the group and expect nothing to happen to you? Well let me tell you little omega. That's not what's going to happen." Kihyun says as he start to bite and suck on Changkyun's neck. 

Changkyun tried to push Kihyun away and put his chin to his chest to stop him from attacking his neck. "P-please stop" Kihyun used his free hand to grab Changkyun's chin and make him look up. "Want to know something little Omega? You don't get to leave Monsta X. And you never will. Not until we get disbanded by the company. Not ever." Kihyun then forcefully kissed him, squeezing his wrists tight, forcing him to open his mouth, letting Kihyun forcefully shove his tongue inside Changkyun's mouth.

Changkyun bit down on Kihyun's tongue, making him let out a growl, pushing Changkyun towards the couch in the middle of the living room, straddling and pushing his arms above his head as he fell down on the couch.

"You messed with the wrong people little Omega. You really did." Kihyun says as he licks Changkyun's neck. "If you don't want anything bad to happen to you I suggest you tell the CEO that you'll go back to Monsta X and move back into the dorm. If not, you'll know what's going to happen." Kihyun moved his hand up Changkyun's shirt and rubbed him down. Changkyun tried not to wince as he was still in pain from the beating he got and tried to push Kihyun off him.

"F-Fine I'll come back but please s-stop!" Changkyun sobbed. Kihyun smirked against his neck and got up from Changkyun. "Good. I'll go with you to make sure you tell him. Now go get ready. I'll be waiting outside your dorm." Kihyun walked out of his dorm and slammed the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER.  
> like I said I am not accepting any heart insurance. If your heart breaks, not my responsibility (because my heart breaks every time I write a chapter AND IM NOT CUDDLED AFTER IT LIKE I CUDDLE Y'ALL)  
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this story! Leave a comment if you did (and feedback) it's really appreciated!  
> If you wanna talk about this story or you just wanna have a seat and spill the tea with me, follow me on Instagram!  
> @simply_butter  
> IF YOURE GOING TO SEE MONSTA X IN THE US, HAVE FUN! I sadly wasn't allowed to go and my dreams and soul were crushed >;( so y'all have fun okay? And please send me pictures or videos!!!


	7. Chapter Sei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't slept in two days and I feel like I honestly half assed this because I have writers block. But in so nice I'm updating everyday to make up for it. Ah I'm so tired but I have to push these chapters out because I know I'm going to end up not updating for a long time if I don't do this. Anyways I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. Once I upload this, I'll start working on the next chapter

A day had past since Kihyun confronted Changkyun, forcing him to move back to the dorm of Monsta X. He was really scared as well because he had stopped taking his suppressants meaning he would start having heats. Since he's been taking suppressants for a long time and just stopped, his heats hit him earlier than normal.

Ever since he came back, the others would ignore him. Only talking to him if they were ordering him around or insulting him. Instead of Kihyun doing the dishes and cooking like he used to, they made Changkyun do it.

They had a free day today and the others had left a bunch of chores for him to do while they did nothing. He was currently cooking dinner for them when he felt someone press up against him.

"You better not mess up little Omega" Kihyun says as he wraps him arms around Changkyun's waist pushing his ass against his crotch. "I'm about to go into a rut so you better watch out after dinner~" Kihyun kept pressing up against him, making Changkyun nervous.

"K-Kihyun can you please not press up against me? I-I don't want to burn the f-food." Changkyun stuttered and looked down.

Kihyun lowered his head next to Changkyun's neck and nibbled on it "only because I don't want you to burn our food I'll stop." Kihyun said as he rubbed against his ass before groping him and going back to the living room.

Changkyun let out a shaky sigh and continued cooking. He didn't know the reason why they wanted him back. He thought they wanted him to leave. And how the hell did they find out about him being on suppressants?? Well that could've been because he didn't cover them up correctly but that's besides the point.

After about a half an hour, he finally finished,set up the table, and called the others. As they started to dig in, Changkyun hoped they like the food. But of course, the universe was against him.

(IM COMING IN HERE FOR A MOMENT. I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR HEART OR SOUL DAMAGE. I HAVE WARNED YOU ALL.)

"The fuck is this shit!?!?" Wonho stood up from seat and yelled out. "I-it's daeji bulgogi (pork bulgogi)" Changkyun stuttered. "Well it sure doesn't fucking taste like it!" Wonho threw the plate of food across the room. "I don't know about you guys but I'm going out. I want to eat actual food. Not this fucking crap" Changkyun looked down as Wonho stormed out.

"He's right. This is shit. When the fuck are you going to learn to do shit correctly" Shownu shook his head in disappointment and walked out. "When the hell are you going to stop being useless" Hyungwon soon followed them. "The more days pass, the more fucking stupid you get. Learn to do shit right" Minhyuk stormed out. "You're so fucking pathetic. You can't even fucking cook and you expect to debut?! Gunhee would've been so much fucking better than you" Jooheon spilled his food on the table and left.

(Okay guys for real now. This is for real. If you have not guarded up your hearts and you know they might be broken, I advice you to skip until you don't see bold letters!)

**"you can't do anything right can you?" Changkyun gulped as Kihyun made his way to him. "Do you really think you can debut without doing someone as small as this?" Kihyun then roughly grabbed Changkyun's chin, making him look up at him. "Well let me tell you something little Omega. That's not how it works. You can't even do that? Well expect a lot of coming your way." Kihyun roughly grabbed Changkyun and pushed him towards the living room.**

**"You know, you've been really bad ever since you came back. And don't even get me started from when you were first here" he pushed Changkyun down on the floor and got on top of him. "I think it's time you got your punishment."**

**Changkyun's eyes widened and he started to thrash around. "N-no please! I'll be good I promise!" Kihyun clicked his tongue. "I don't care. You need to be punished so you understand to stop being such a useless piece of shit." Kihyun grabbed a rope out of a drawer nearby (they had it there because they were prepared for Changkyun in case they had to use it), tied up his hands behind his back and gagged him with a cloth. "Oh and the more you scream, the worse it gets so you better close your mouth little Omega."**

**Kihyun then kicked Changkyun on his side, making him wince. "Let's just hope I don't accidentally hit you where you'll be exposed" Kihyun says as he starts throwing punches at Changkyun repeatedly.**

**Changkyun tried so hard to not let out any sound so he clutched his eyes shut and bit down on the cloth hard. But once again, luck wasn't on his side as he let out a sob when Kihyun's fist made it's way to his ribs.**

**The sob just angered Kihyun on. He grabbed Changkyun by the hair and threw him to the floor. "I told you. The more sound you make the worse it is for you so shut up" Kihyun growled as slapped Changkyun and continued to beat him up.**

**Changkyun was able to hold it in until one kick made him cry out. "Clearly you don't fucking know what shut up means. Shit. You really are fucking useless" Kihyun (FORGIVE ME MY BUTTERINGS) then ripped off Changkyun's shirt and started sucking and biting where he had left bruises. "You'll learn to stop talking when we tell you little omega. Because that's your duty" Kihyun says as he makes his way up to Changkyun's nipples, nibbling on one as he uses his fingers on the other one.**

**By now, tears and snot were running down Changkyun's face, his face full on red from the tears and trying to keep in his sobs. He couldn't handle the pain any longer. It was too much for him and he screamed.**

**"You never learn do you? But what can I expect from a dumbass like you" Kihyun started to rub his crotch against Changkyun's as he felt his rut coming soon. He then took the cloth out of Changkyun's mouth.**

**"P-please sto-" he was cut off as Kihyun roughly kissed him, forcing his tongue inside Changkyun's mouth. Changkyun then started to thrash around under Kihyun, making him earn slap in the face. "Stay fucking still" Kihyun then proceeded to roughly kiss him as he started to rutting against Changkyun. With his fingers, he pinched Changkyun's nipples, making him cry out to the kiss.**

**Kihyun didn't feel like staining his pants, so he stopped rutting against him and got up. "That's all for today but remember. If you fuck up once, more shit is out for you." He then untied Changkyun. "Oh and clean up all of that. If you don't, well you know what's going to happen." He then left, meeting up with the others at a restaurant nearby.**

(OKAY YOU'RE SAFE!!!)

Changkyun slowly got up wincing at the sharp pain. He silently sobbed as he saw the bruises forming all over his body. Damn was he in so much pain. But he knew he had to quickly clean up before they all came so he got up, changed, and then started cleaning 

"What did I do wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaah. I finally finished it. God am I so damn tired. When I wrote the first note, it was a few hours ago so right now I'm on 3 days with no sleep and I'm so tired. But I gotta finish the next chapter for y'all because I don't want to leave y'all hanging.  
> But I hope you guys really did enjoy this chapter and I'm so sorry. It actually broke me to write this chapter. My soul completely shattered. So please guard up well because it's not going to get better at all.  
> Please do leave a comment or a kudo if you did enjoy it or if you want to share some ideas with me  
> This chapter was inspired by some ideas of TheWaywardDaughter on AO3. Thank you for your ideas!  
> If you want to talk about this story, have any ideas, or you just wanna sip some tea or coffee with me as we chat about how much we love Monsta X, hit me up on Instagram!  
> @simply_butter  
> Das all my little Butterings and pleaaasee don't be like me and actually get some sleep. Hope y'all enjoyed your day today!


	8. Chapter Sette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahaejejekewjsn I'm horriblleeee. I will admit. I abandoned you guys just to watch Dramas. I knooooowww. I'm so horrible! Anyways, Nu'bility is in this chapter. Not much angst! But there's smut in the next chapter.
> 
> Also I skipped the time line because when they debut, that's where it really does go down. I wanted to spead up the process so that I can get into the climax as quick as possible. Also how would you guys feel about a new fanfic? :) leave ideas down below and I'll write em!

It's been a month now and there's 3 more days till they debut. Wanting their debut to be perfect, they were currently practicing their choreography and lines.

 

"God damnit I.M! Are you kidding me!? We have 3 more days and you still can't fucking get it right!?! Why the fuck did you even debut for if you can't do shit!?!" Changkyun looked down as Hoseok yelled at him for bumping into him on accident. 

 

"I-I'm sorry I just slipped..." "excuses! That's all you ever give! Can't you stop being useless for at least a minute!?!?" Changkyun nodded slightly. "Let's redo everything." Everyone groaned.

 

As they were reaching the chorus section, the practice room door slammed open. "KYUNNNNIIIIEEEEE!!!!" They hear 4 people say and as they turn around, Changkyun is tackled to the ground 2 of them. "Kyunnie we missed you!" Jongyeon says as he snuggles into Changkyun. "Jesus Christ kid. You've gotten thinner." Jeongwook says as he hugs both Jongyeon and Changkyun. 

 

Changkyun looked at them confused. "What are you guys doing here?" Taehyuk stood above the three with his arms crossed. "Hongsik contacted us and asked us if we wanted to see you. And so of course, we agreed. And Jeongwook is right. You've gotten thinner do you not eat?"

 

Changkyun awkwardly laughed "hehe. I do eat I just don't eat much." He looked around and saw that his members were looking at him in confusion. "Ah!" He quickly got away from Jongyeon and Jeongwook and got up. "Guys these are my new members, Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Minhyuk, Kihyun, Hyungwon, and Jooheon. U-uh guys these are my old members, Taehyuk, Byunghwa, Jeongwook, and Jongyeon. Together we used to be Nu'bility." 

 

There was an awkward silence in the room. "S-so why did Hongsik ask you guys to come here?" Changkyun asked. "Well after our talk at the cafe we got worried about you. You messaged us that you were leaving but then you never did. So we asked Hongsik about it but he didn't know. We were all very busy but a few days ago Hongsik called and asked us to come. We all canceled our schedules just to be with you" Jeongwook says as he ruffles Changkyun's hair. 

 

Changkyun whines. "Stop. You know I hate it when you do that." His other members eyed him carefully. "So...you guys were his old members..." Jooheon spoke up. Jongyeon looked at him. "Yes we were. We've been with him since the beginning." "Then how come you guys aren't together anymore." 

 

They all looked at Changkyun. "W-well uh. We used to be under a company called Special K. The company somehow had gone bankrupt so they had to disband some groups. Unfortunately we were one of those groups. Sadly we were one of them." The 5 guys wrapped their arms around each other and smiled sadly. 

 

"Only me and our maknae Jongyeon were sold off to a company. The three of them weren't lucky tho. Luckily they finally found a company to be in." Changkyun looked up at them and smiled. "Aish! You're still so cute Kyunnie. I remember when you would just smile and laugh when you would play pranks on us." Byunghwa says as he ruffles Changkyun's hair making him let out a whine.

 

"Anyways, do you guys mind if we watch you practice? We asked Hongsik if we could take our Kyunnie out for dinner. He agreed but you guys have to go as well. Something about bonding." The other guys nodded. "Sure. We're just going to run through it one last time." Hyunwoo said as everyone got into their places.

 

Knowing that his old members were there made Changkyun feel safe so he was able to complete the dance. "Is it alright if we go to the dorms first. We need to change." Shownu asked them. "Sure. We'll just wait here at the Starship building." Taehyuk answered back. 

 

><

 

As they reached their dorm, Changkyun was pushed down to the ground. "You think you can get away from what you did during practice?" Hoseok says as he kicks him. "Just you wait I.M. I'll make you regret it when we come back." Hoseok left to go change. The others followed but not before saying something to him.

 

"so fucking useless"

"can't even do shit correctly"

"why even debut"

"I bet they disbanded because of him"

"Met me in my room tonight. If you're not there, you know what happens." Kihyun says as he kicks Changkyun. Changkyun winced as he got up. He slowly made his way to his room to change. He hoped they would be out for a long time. He didn't want to be alone with his members.

 

<>

 

"Remember when Byunghwa thought the plastic was actually a food." "Hey! It was done extremely well! Anyone would think it was real!" Byunghwa exclaimed as the 4 old members laughed at him. "Remember that one time where our Kyunnie put clear wrap in the living room entrance and Jeongwook walked in it. Oh my god the way he fell. It will always be my favorite prank." The 5 laughed at the memory. When Jeongwook had walked into it, he ended up flipping and landed with his ass in the air. "This damn kid! He would always only attack us. Never the young one." Jeongwook says as he crosses his arms. "That's because Jongyeon is sweet and innocent unlike you. I'm simply protecting him. Isn't that right Jongyeon" Jongyeon nodded. "Yup! Kyunnie is my protector!" 

 

Byunghwa screeched. "You shady kid!! You were the one who would put shots of hot sauce in our recess cups!!" They all laughed at Byunghwa's outrage.

 

The other six had just stared at them. They were extremely annoyed. "Our Kyunnie. Psh. He's ours." Kihyun silently growled under his breath. He was sick and tired of the Omega's old group. Acting as if he was theirs. Ha! As if! Changkyun was Kihyun's now. Not theirs. He couldn't wait till they all got home. He was going to have time with HIS 'Kyunnie'.

 

><

 

"Thank you guys for inviting us out to dinner. We enjoyed it!" "Anything for our Kyunnie. Right guys?" Taehyuk says and the others agree. "Well we'll head on off now. Thank you for letting us treat you all to dinner." "It was no problem. Thank you for inviting us as well." Hyunwoo says. Taehyuk nods. "Bye Kyunnie." Taehyuk says as he ruffles his hair and leaves.

"Bye kyun!" 

"Bye you adorable brat"

"Bye Kyunnie!!!! We love you!"

Changkyun waved as they left. He quickly went into the dorm seeing as the other had left while he was saying goodbye. When he walked in no one was around. He luckily was able to escape Hoseok. But he still had to confront Kihyun.

 

<>

 

It was midnight when Changkyun went to Kihyun's room. Once Kihyun had opened the door, he was pulled inside and pushed downwards on the bed in the middle of the room. Kihyun slowly crawled towards him. "You've been bad 'Kyunnie'. And I'm going to punish you. You clearly forgot who you belong to." By now Kihyun was on top of him, straddling him. "You don't belong to them. You don't belong to tae- whatever his name was. You belong to me. To us. And only us. And we'll use you when we want to." 

Changkyun gulped. He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although it's been 6 days with no sleep, I still finished it. DONT YELL AT ME. I'm gonna sleep today. I promise.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!  
> If you wanna talk about this story or just wanna have tea and talk about how awesome our 7 men our, follow me on Instagram!  
> @simply_butter  
> For those of you who already follow me, know I always give you guys sneak peeks of the chapters. So if you want a sneak peek, go and follow me!  
> Kudos my little Butterlings!


	9. Chapter Otto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this chapter or any chapter after this if you get triggered extremely easily. If you're an old reader and have read this, please read the warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF Y'ALL IM SORRY

Kihyun lowered his head down into the crook of Changkyun's neck. "I'll show you who you belong to." Kihyun trailed his fingers through Changkyun's hair. "But if you dare to resist," Kihyun tightly grabs his hair, pulling it, making Changkyun wince, "I'll punish you even worse." Kihyun kissed his neck. "Understood?" Changkyun slowly nodded. "Good." 

 

Kihyun ran his hands up and down Changkyun's body. "It annoyed me seeing how close you were with them." He unbuttoned his shirt, "the way you laughed" he slightly grazed his nipple, "the way you smiled" he nibbled on his collarbone as Changkyun tried to swallow his moans, "the way you were happy" he then attacked again his neck, sucking the flesh, making him whimper and let out little cries, "the way you let them touch you" he slipped the boy's pants off along with his own, "the way you touched them" he trailed his hands down to Changkyun's crotch, palming it, making it hard for the boy to resist thrusting into the hand, "the way they stared at you" Kihyun snuck a hand into his boxer making Changkyun thrash beneath him.

 

"Kyunnie? Did you just resist me?" Kihyun tightly grabbed Changkyun's cock, pulling it, making Changkyun cry out. "I told you what would happen if you resisted but you didn't listen. I guess I should punish you."

 

Changkyun gulped. He didn't know what Kihyun was going to do to him. He was terrified and just wanted to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHAHAJSJD I KNOOWWWW. IM HORRIBLE! BUT IM SOREY. I HONESTLY DIDNT FEEL LIKE UPDATING. I WAS GOING TO FULL ON WRITE THE SMUT PART BUT I NEVER DID. ALSO THANK YOU TO MY READERS WHO FOLLOWED ME ON INSTAGRAM. THE REASON WHY THE SMUT WAS AVAILABLE WAS BECAUSE THEY HELPED ME WRITE IT.   
> Follow me on Instagram if you're curious about this story or if you just wanna chat and sip some tea  
> @simply_butter  
> ALSO GO AND FUCKING STREAM LIVIN' IT UP. ITS A BOP


	10. Chapter Nove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can’t escape Kihyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUTTERLINGS IM SO SORRY

It was the next morning when Changkyun had opened his eyes. They were completely peeled from any emotion. All that was there were dull irises with pupils widened. His body had many many marks. Many bruises. Many cuts. His body was no longer showing his beauty but rather his suffering. He laid there as the sun shined down on him showing all of his wounds and every single mark Kihyun had left on him. He was so sore he didn't want to get up but he knew he had to or else he would've been fully purple.

 

 

Luckily, Kihyun had not penetrated him but beat him and touched him so he was able to get up with not much struggle. When he was fully up, he had been able to see all of the damage done to him. His torso had bruises all over with long cuts and crusted blood all over his body. He struggled getting up and looked for his clothes, putting them on once he had found them. As he got dressed, the man who had painted his body blue,black,purple and red opened the door and walked in.

 

 

"I hope you learned your lesson from last night. I don't want you around those men. You're ours and no one else's. If I dare to find out you've gone out with them, so help yourself I will make your beating even worse than now." Kihyun said as he walked over to Changkyun. He grabbed the boy's face and pulled it close to his. "If you dare to fucking tell anyone about this I will fucking kill you." Kihyun forcefully kissed Changkyun then made his way out. "Hurry the fuck up and come out. We have to go learn the choreography for the song."

 

 

 

When he was done with properly dressing up, he made his way towards the living room finding everyone there waiting for him. "Finally the dumbass decided to join us." "I hope you shaped him up well kihyun. He needs to know where he belongs" Shownu said as he stood up, walking towards the door. "We've already wasted time waiting for you so hurry the fuck up and get a move on."

 

They left the dorm room and piled up into the car heading towards their practice room.

 

 

 

 

 

_____________

 

 

 

 

 

"God damnit Changkyun can't you fucking do this correctly? We've been practicing this for days now." They were in the middle of practicing when Changkyun had tripped on his own feet and fell face flat onto the floor. He couldn't get used to how fast his feet would move and it was getting on everyone's nerve.

 

 

Shownu sighed and went over to the speaker. "Get up and let's start over. Don't mess up again. I'm sure you don't want another night with kihyun again. Fuck up, and maybe wonho will fuck you like the dog you are."

 

 

The music started playing again and everyone got back to their original spots. They were able to get a little pass the middle until Changkyun took the wrong turn and tripped, taking Kihyun down with him.

 

 

The room was in complete silence. All that was heard was their title song being played and their heavy breathing. Changkyun knew he had fucked up when he looked up and saw Kihyun's red angry face staring down at him. He probably shouldn't have but he couldn't help but imagine horns growing out of kihyun's head with smoke coming out of his nose and ears. He held in a giggle as it reminded him of the cartoons he used to watch as a kid.

 

 

He probably sucked at holding it in cause Kihyun looked like he was about to pounce on him. And pounce he did.

 

 

Kihyun's hands shot out,wrapping themselves around his neck like an octopus wrapping its tentacles around its prey. He shook him and tightened his grip with every shook.

 

 

"You worthless piece of shit! You never learn do you!? We fucking told you to not mess up and yet you fucking did! Are you brain dead or some shit to where you can't comprehend the shit we tell you!?" Kihyun's hands were tightened up around his neck even more than before. If he squeezed more he'd probably rupture an artery or something.

 

 

 

"You're also goddamn useless I should fucking kill you right now! You take up space for people who actually mean and do something unlike you!" At this point he was smashing Changkyun's head against the floor.

 

 

Changkyun tried to take Kihyun's hands off him but failed miserably. His grip was so damn tight and he felt incredibly dizzy and faint with how he wasn't getting air and the fact that his head was being smashed. He was scared as he started to get black and colorful spots in his vision and tried to speak out to Kihyun, hopefully to get him to stop.

 

 

But Kihyun was outraged with anger and ignored his pleas until the others saw that he could possibly kill Changkyun at that moment and had to step in.

 

 

"Kihyun that's enough you're going to kill him!" It took shownu and Wonho to get him off of Changkyun but they were able to do it. "I don't give a shit! I want that fucker dead! He's worth nothing and no one would give a shit if he died!" Kihyun smirked as he was panting, "except those ex members of him. Bet they'll only miss him because of his ass. He probably gets on his knees for them and shakes his ass to get one of them to fuck him like the slut he is. He probably enjoys it too. He's nothing but a damn slut who doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as me or anyone around him. Probably used to go out on the streets and beg for somebody to fuck him. Hell, he probably even paid someone to fuck him!"

 

Kihyun laughed then looked at Changkyun in disgust. "Be lucky I didn't kill you. Mess up again and next time you won't be as lucky."

 

He got up and exited the room. "Oh and go to my room at 11. You haven't been doing shit lately like I've asked you to. It seems as if you need a little punishment." The room was faced with silence as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this during November (I know fucking shOOT Me) and I literally just finished it and it’s only 1,000 and something words. I SUCK. I’m sorry butterlings I literally just flooped :( i’ll Try to get the next chapter out sooner than it took for this one. No promises but I’ll TRY. If you want to go and yell at me or idk. Be mutuals, add me on Instagram @sinply_butter
> 
> HOPE Y’ALL ENJOYED IT AND IM SO SORREYYYYY 😭😭

**Author's Note:**

> This was the worst thing ever I'm sorry it short too. If y'all have any ideas as to how you want this to continue, please tell me. Follow me on instagram because I frogot my twitter Username   
> IG: @simply_butter


End file.
